1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a switch protection apparatus, and more particularly, to a protection apparatus for the power switch suitable for use in a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, the data being processed in the computer is easily lost or the computer lifetime is easily shortened when the power is accidentally switched off, or the user mistakenly touches some key. The portable computer is normally light and thin, and so, of course, portable. This mobility also increases the possibility of unintentionally turning on or off the power off switch. This problem is even more serious when the computer is vibrated or falls.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional power switch of a portable computer.
The portable computer 100 has a switch 110, which is a power switch. The switch 110 is pushed to one side for turning on the power, and to the other side for turning off the power. Therefore, the switch 110 of the portable computer 100 is easy to abnormally turn on or off the power due to a unexpected collision or vibration.
To avoid abnormal on and off action of the switch of the portable computer caused by collisions, vibrations and falls, an apparatus for protecting the switch of the computer is required.
The present invention provides a switch protection apparatus that uses a C-shape annular retainer ring to retain the switch. Only when the retainer ring is rotated to a certain position, can the switch be slid to turn on or off the power.
The switch protection apparatus provided by the present invention comprises a switch, which is a power switch, and a retainer ring. The switch is slidable along a path to turn on or off the computer. The retainer ring is mounted at a periphery of the switch to encircle the switch. The retainer ring is rotatable and comprises an opening. When the retainer ring is rotated to an open position, the opening is aligned with the slidable path of the switch, which is then slidable to turn on or off the power. When the retainer ring is rotated away from the open position, the switch is locked and cannot slide through the retainer ring, such that the power cannot be turned on or off thereby.